Ultrawoman Yvon (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultrawoman Yvon is a powerful female blademaster, being the third and first oldest female Scorpium Ultra. She bore the attribute blade and serves as the protector of Planet Blade and Sunrium Blade. She mainly lives on Earth as her human alter-ego Sakura until her encounter with Virus and Cure will greatly change her life. Yvon surprasses most female Ultras in terms of raw power and strength. History Wielder of mystic Blade Yvon was the next and the first female Scorpium Ultra to be born, she was called upon the Sunrium Blade. And thus, she ventured to Planet Blade and being chosen by the legendary blade of the universe and taking the said blade with her. However, she decided not to fight and went towards Earth (Year 1979) to lead a normal life under the alias "Sakura", sealing the Sunrium Blade at an underground temple. Encounter with Virus When two Deletos arrived on Earth, Yvon whom has never trained in her skills was easily defeated and almost died until Virus arrives, saving her. Reverted to human form, she fell in love with the manipulator of disease's human form, Kai Tomoya. After many years, both of them married each other while Sakura bore her first child. However, she was forced to seal herself under the deepest reaches of the Earth's Pacific Ocean for the universe's and her unborn son sake after Virus injected countless amounts of Voiderium inside her, turning her to The Sacrifice, hoping to use her to void off free will. Instead, Yvon retained her own conscious in exchange for freedom while bearing the pain of resisting Voiderium. Despite the agonising pain, she gave birth to Dark Sceptor, and teaching him the right values while strengthening her bonds with him, tasking him to train and improve himself as well. Ultraman One S4-S5 Yvon first appear as a darkness figure, sending her son to meet her husband. After Genesis Messiah restore the universe as a result of Virus actions, Cure (arriving with her son) removed all the presence of Voiderium inside her body with Curium Water, giving her the freedom she wanted. After biding farewell to her Earthling friends and reclaiming her personal weapon from the temple she sealed at and signed the Pact Scroll, completing the ritual of being the manipulator of blade. She and Dark Sceptor then move on to live on Planet Cure. At Planet Cure, Yvon started training and improved her fighting skills tremendously. Upon meeting the other Scorpium Ultras, Yvon decided to join the fight against Evil Messiah with the Land of Light Ultras. After telling the Ultras about the origins and background of Scorpio Nova Universe, she and the others went to the Evil Realm to fight the evil deity. She later on merged with Cure alongside the other Scorpium Ultras, fighting with One Hexagonal, killing of Evil Messiah. Upon meeting Virus, she tried to convince him to return to the side of good only to be lashed back at. She and her son later on returned back to Planet Cure. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil It is revealed that Yvon and Dark Sceptor returned to Earth and assuming their lives as a human. When Cure and the other Scorpium Ultras arrived in their human forms, she was informed about the threat of the Evil Scorpium Ultras. Yvon and Dark Sceptor later dealt with SnakeWheel. Yvon as Sakura later confronted the Black Woman, the human identity of Dark Miasma, they briefly fought in their human forms before transforming into their Ultra Selves. Throughout the fight, Yvon's energy was absorbed and converting to minus energies, allowing Dark Miasma to empower herself and eventually become her Lament Form. Yvon continued to fight a losing battle with Dark Miasma, until discovering that her Sunrium Blade was able to deflect her powers. As a result, Yvon stood up and regained her willpower, and transforming into her Swordmaster (Ultimate Form) for the first time, and managed to turn the tides of the battle by changing negative power to the oppsoite version, empowering herself before obliterating Dark Miasma with her Sunrium Blade after the battle was dragged to the rings of Planet Saturn. Later on, she and Cure venture to the Moon, meeting Virus and fought against one another before being dragged into another universe. Yvon also give Orb her Ultra Fusion Card as a reward. Return of The Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Yvon appear in this crossover as Sakura, who wanted to stop the threat of Kumasaga but Virus told her to remain on Earth for their unborn daughter's safety which Yvon agreed. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Many years later after Kumasaga's death, she give birth to Ida. Alongside her family, she guided Ida and later on supported her decision to leave Earth for her own adventures while continue to defend Earth from any threats. Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Personality Yvon is a kind-hearted person would do not show any forms of grudges towards others, and has an ideal of believing that they would choose the path of good. (Believing in forgiveness) She had a charming personality, and maintains an open minded attitude when meeting others and talking to them about life. Yvon also has a persuasive nature, this is the reason why Dark Sceptor was able to forgive his father's action and allowing Virus to return to the path of good and reconciling with his family members. Towards conflicts, she would uphold a neutral stance. However, in the past, she prefers to stay out of conflicts and having any special ideals towards it, that's why she lead a normal "human" life on Earth. When fighting against foes, she adopt an aggressive fighting style, with the use of her mighty strength and mental focus. However, as Swordmaster, she had a more passive and calming fighting style, and prefers to end it peacefully. As a "parent", Yvon had a somewhat protective nature and ensures their well-being by educating them and letting them choosing the right path in life and not following Virus' footsteps as a villain. Although she is more willing to let go of her protection for her son, she is shown to be over protective of Ida, and wants Ida to stay with her side and fearing about her safety. However, this nature changes when Virus convinced her, and eventually letting her to leave Earth to embark on her own adventures. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Sakura *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Earth, Planet Cure (Temporarily) *'Transformation Item/Process': Sakura can either transforms via her own willpoer or raises the Sunrium Blade to transform. *'Grip Strength': 55, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 100,000 tonnes *'Running Speed':Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training herself, Helping others, *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses': **Overall: Her lifeforce is linked to the Sunrium Blade, anything happens to the blade will greatly affect Yvon. **Swordmaster: She can only stay in this form for a while but she can temporary overcome this with her Angelic Wings. *'Weight': 35, 000 tonnes **Sacrifie: 45,000 tonnes **Blademastee: 40, 000 tonnes *'Height': 49 meters **Blademaster (with Angelic Wings): 57 meters Features *Main Colours **Pink, Yellow, Orange (Original Form) **Crimson Red, Black, Dark Green (The Sacrifice) *Special Stripes **Pink-coloured "scythe pointed & shaped" present constantly throughout her body, serving as decorations (Crimson red as The Sacrifice) **Twin yellow lines. (Dark Green as The Sacrifice) **"Z" shaped sliver-coloured continuous stripes on her stomach areas, they are linked together, and representing a "double-cross dagger" symbol. (Black as The Sacrifice) *Style: Standard Female Ultra head style, circular shaped eye that glows yellow. As The Sacrifice, it glows crimson red. *'Color Timer': Yvon possess a circular color timer that blinks when she is weakened. As The Sacrifice, it glows dark red. When assuming her Swordmaster Form, it is "V" shaped and glows bright pink. *'Yvon Bracer': Sliver coloured blade-like organs that protrude out of her elbows. *'Lamp of Light': Yvon has a triangular shaped lamp on her forehead that glows white. *'Ultra Armour': Yvon's armour, which is resistant to anything as long as her strength is sufficient. Much tougher as The Sacrifice or Swordmaster. *'Protectors': Yvon has wing-shaped protectors on her chest areas that acts as an extra protection from damage. *'Voiderium Chain (Former)': A chain that manifests through her will of resist Voiderium in exchange for freedom. This chain circules around her body to allow her Voiderium to be controlled and preventing it from taking over herself. Sometimes the chain will produce painful electric shocks to function at best. This chain was destroyed after Cure vanquished all the Voiderium inside her body. *'Arms': Yvon as The Sacrifie had more muscular arms and can deflect attacks. *'Angelic Wings': In Swordmaster Form, Yvon gains a pair of white angel wings in her swordmaster form, and has a slightly more angelic appearance in her body overall. Forms - The Sacrifie= The Sacrifie Her current Default Form after Virus shoved Voiderium into her body, and would act as a bomber to void off free will of the entire universe. However, her willpower allowed her to resist realized the true potential of this form. Although Cure purified the presence of Voiderium inside her body with Curium Water, she is unable to return to of her original form. In this form, Yvon is able to fight on par with tougher foes. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 76, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 158,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 680 meters :;Abilities *'Willpower': Yvon has great willpower, this allowed her to resist Voiderium through electric shocks, and continue to retain her conscious. Since Cure emoted Vpiderium, she don't have the pain anymore. *'Telekinesis': Yvon has telekinesis as well, able to control foes mentally temporary. This ability allows for long distance communication and linking her memories with Virus, while Virus can do the same. *'Dimensional Travelling': Signature ability of Scorpium Ultras. *'Blade Manipulation': Being the manipulator of blade, Yvon excels in the use of Lepídeskinesis. **'Yvonium Blade Shards': Creating mirror blade shards and launch it towards foes, has a powerful cutting effect. **'Yvonium Blade Crosser': Erects a shield made up of energy blades that is used to block and redirect attacks at foes. **'Yvonium Blade Slasher': Firing energy blades from her both hands, acting as a powerful slicing move. **'Blade Transverse': Covering her feet with mirror blade shards, and using it for space travel. **'Yvonium Slammer': Yvon creates multiple energy blades around her and launch it towards foes in the form of a slamming attack. **'Yvonium Rammer': Yvon charges her arms to twin energy blades, and rams towards the foes, tearing about their body. **'Yvonium Illusions': Casting blade mirror shards, and creating illusions to trick her foes. **'Blade Halo': An energy disc of buzzsaw energy, Yvon fires a dark pink ring of energy. **'Yvonium Aura': Yvon can cover herself with an aura of energy blade shards to empower herself or become imprevious to attacks. She can greatly reduce the damage caused to the environment with this ability as her assets. **'Sunrium Blade': Yvon's personal weapon, where most of her attacks comes from and is able to manipulate powers relating to the force of nature. ***'Sunriumium Blast': Beam of blue light, pushing back foes with tremendous kinetic energy. ***'Blade Fireball': Creating a ball of fire from the blade, and throws it at foes, burning them. ***'Yvon Shockwave': Thrusts the Sunrium Blade into the ground and creating a shockwave in the form of lightning voltages to shock foes from the ground. ***'Yvon Scythe': Firing scythe-shaped energy blades from the Sunrium. ***'Sunrium Shield': The Sunrium Blade can acts as powerful shield to block attacks. ***'Beam Reflection': Acts as a mirror to redirect attacks or physical arts as well. ***'Yvonium Drawing Slash': Yvon charges the Sunrium Blade with energy, and delivers a powerful drawing slash. ***'Yvonium Eclipse': Erects a crescent shaped energy blade and throws it at foes. ***'X Slicer': Yvon slices an "X" shaped cut on the body of foes. ***'Yvonium Quick': Yvon accelerates at fast speeds while slashing foes multiple times with the blade. ***'Yvon Spiral': A powerful jet of water to push back foes, soothe wounds or calming down aggressive foes. Can be used on herself as well. As Swordmaster, she can use a stronger variant by channeling water from the oceans. ***'Yvon Fast Jamming': Yvon delivers a kamizake attack with the Sunrium Blade, acting like a drill. ***'Yvon Gravity': Allowing the blade to negate any form of gravity effect on her, use to quickly dodge attacks or aerial combat. ***'Yvon QuakeSand': Inserts the Sunrium Blade in the form, surroundings foes with mud to trap them before delivering electric shocks. ***'Rainbow Especially': Yvon's most powerful attack with the blade in this form, Yvon gathers the power of rainbow, concentrating it, firing a very powerful prismatic rainbow beam towards foes. Can destroy them in one hit. ***'Sunrium Devour': The technique which Yvon uses to empower the Sunrium Blade with energy and assumes her Swordmaster form. ***'Reflective Surface': The Sunrium Blade has a reflective surface that allows Yvon to reflect back attacks from others. She primarily used this to deflect Dark Miasma's sorrow attribute-based attacks after realizing it. :;Special Moves *'Sacrifium Sun-Beam': A beam of dark pink energy where she fires in a plus style. *'Sacrifium Burst': A burst of energy from her palms, able to create medium sized explosion. *'Sacrifium Flesh': A binding light emitted from her eyes, can be used to bind foes. *'Sacrificum Waver': A wave of energy from her both hands, use to stun the movements of foes, push them back as well. *'Sacrifium Arrow': Energy arrows from her palms. :;Physical *'Dark Kick': A dark kick attack, dark green shockwave is seen. **'Spinning Drill Kick': Yvon spins around like a drill to gather dark green energies and kicking the enemy with great force, able to pierce through their bodies. *'Yvon Punch': A punching attack. **'Yvonium Bang': Charging her hands with dark green energies, she can deliver an extremely powerful chop to her foes. **'Yvon BackChop': A painful chop to her oppoenent's back. *'Enhanced Speed': Yvon can temporary travel and accelerate at extremely high speeds. *'Yvon Neck Tighten': A move that involves Yvon strangling her foes and temporary causing paralyse towards them. *'Yvon Pinning': A move that involves Yvon using her arms and legs to pin down more tougher foes with her great strength. :;Combination *'Sacrificium Combo': Yvon can combine her beam finisher with others Ultras to make it more powerful. *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Cure and Virus. Virus first voids off the free will of foes with Voiderium, with Yvon delivering multiple slash attacks with her blade. Cure then finishes the move, destroying them with a powerful splash of Curium Water. *'Clawblade Slash': A combination move with Virus, where Virus delivers an X shaped cut Attack with Yvon delivering the finishing move with a drawing slash with her blade. *'Twin Exceed': Virus first cuts his foes brutally, weakening them, allowing Yvon to slice foes into half with their blades. *'Waterwave Slash': A combination move with Cure, Cure first splashes Curium Water to scald the enemy before Yvon finishes the attack with a drawing slash. *'Voider Striker': A combination move with Virus, this involves Yvon tossing the Sunrium Blade at the enemy while Virus fires Voiderium from his both hands, destroying them in a blow. *'Katana Double': A combination move with Dark Sceptor, with Yvon and Dark Sceptor delivers a drawing slash at the enemy together. - SwordMaster= SwordMaster *'Grip Strength': 82, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 164,000tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 950 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :;Abilities *'Powers as The Sacrifice': Yvon can use all her powers as The Sacrifice and her original Normal Mode powers. *'Angelic Wings': Yvon has a pair of angelic wings in this form. This allows her to flight without any hand movements. **'Angelic Donation': Yvon can donate her light to others with this two wings. **'Sonar Repulsion': Using her angelic wings and spinning herself at great speeds, Yvon can repel any form of evil sonar waves and Dark Miasma's elemental powers. **'Power of Positive': Yvon can absorb any forms of postive energy or emotions to empower herself. Yvon can decrease negative emotions with this power. Used to break free from Dark Miasma spell. **'Sonar Melody': Wave of sonar energy to paralyse foes. **'Angelic Lightning': Unleashing powerful lightning bolts from her angelic wings. *'Blade Manipulation': Her blade manipulation power is more powerful as Swordmaster. **'Yvonium Barrage': Yvon fires a barrage of energy blade from her entire body. **'Yvonium Holy': Creating a gigantic holy light blade and using to instantly cut foes apart. **'Yvonium Mirage': Utilizing blade shards of mirrors, acting as wall to block attacks, to confuse opponents or to travel to another dimension. **'Sunrium Dragon': 7-8 dragons of pure energy that is fired from the Sunrium Blade. Yvon can launch 40 dragons at once. ***'Sunrium Cutter': Firing energy blade cutters to pierce through the body of foes. ***'Sunrium Arrowspear' Firng an energy arrow with a sharp edge, electrocuting foes. ***'Sunrium Kamizake': The Sunrium Blade acts as a human bullet to pierce through foes, destroying them in one hit. ***'Arrow Waves': Firing energy arrow in the form of anti-gravity waves to push back foes. This is non lethal. **'Sunrium Blade': Her main weapon, except she could now charge it with lightning to make it deadly. ***'Infinitium Especially Slash': Her strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra. Yvon first accelerates towards foes, slashing them as many times as she want. Yvon then channel a large potion of her inner light into the body and flings at foes, completely obliterating them. Used to kill Dark Miasma. ***'Yvonium Exceed': Yvon charges the blade with prismatic energy, delivering a powerful piercing attack by performing a forward dashing move. ***'Yvonium Swords': Yvon duplicates the blade into many copies, sending them towards foes in the form of rain shower. ***'Ultaviolet Thunder': Firing thunder lightning strikes after charging it with Ultraviolet light, delivering a very powerful shock. ***'Heat Ice': Firing a ball of ice and fire towards foes, freezing them with the power of ice before scorching them with the power of fire. ***'Anti Gravity Darkness': An anti-gravity wall of darkness, creating a suction force to suck attacks before redirecting it back at foes. :;Special Moves *'Yvonium Sun Stream': Yvon fire a very powerful golden ray from her hands, this ray is the combination of all the special moves in her previous forms. Can destroy monsters in one blow. }} Trivia *Yvon is one of the strongest Scorpium Ultras apart from Virus and Cure, and is considered one of the best blademasters in her universe. Her son, Dark Sceptor is proven as well. Although given the fact that, all Scorpium Ultras are equally powerful as of Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. **With this as a fact, Yvon is perhaps one of the most powerful female Ultras in existence. **She was originally one of the weakest but her transformation to The Sacrifice allow her to increase her physical strength and taking her training seriously. *Yvon is originally to be called "The Sacrifice", as her default form was "The Sacrifie", where it represents her dark self, as she exchanged her freedom for her own conscious. *It is unknown why she do not revert back to her Normal Form after being purified. *While she is referred as the "Swordmaster" as her Ultimate Form, her son is referred as the "Blademaster". *Also, while Yvon is able to manipulate blade powers without the Sunrium Blade, Dark Sceptor completely focus on the use of his Sceptium Blade. *She could still assume her Ultimate Form, from The Sacrifice, in a similar fashion as Virus. *Yvon is the first light-female Ultra to bore the features of an angel, notable her angelic wings and appearance as Swordmaster. *Yvon is the first Scorpium Ultra to become married and becoming the mother to Dark Sceptor and Ida. *Yvon prefers to stay in her human form Sakura then her Ultra Form. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot